The prevention of osteoporosis is getting higher attention due to the health of bone and joint of elders. Osteoporosis is a major factor for judging the possibilities of being bone fracture, because the bone is fragile with osteoporosis and is easily broke after falling down accidentally. If hipbone with osteoporosis, of elder is broken, the patient only could lie on the bed and be cared by others, which not only causes huge burdens of family and society, but also causes some other diseases due to lack of exercise, muscular dystrophy, decreasing immunity etc.
Currently, ultrasonic wave and X-ray are common types to use in bone density inspection. Wherein, ultrasonic wave is aimed to inspect foot of human body. Because heel bone is the area with the highest trabecular quantity in whole body (up to 95%), the loss bone mass could be diagnosed by inspection of bone density of heel bone. However, abnormality of the heel bone mass does not actually stand for structural abnormality of other bone's mass, so bone density of lower spine and hipbone need to be inspected as well to confirm the necessity of corresponded treatments.
DEXA (Dual-energy X-ray absorptiometry) is one of X-ray type inspection approaches. Its principle of operation is using different energy level of X-ray beam to differentiate muscles and bones, and to further recognize the quantity of bone mass. The inspection approach provides X-ray to the subject to be tested, and compares the T value received by the DEXA, to the average value of young adult of the same race with peak bone mass, to show the level of bone loss. If the T value is less than −1, it means the tested subject undergoes bone loss or osteoporosis. As the result of inspection of DEXA, the T value can only stand for 4 levels (normal, low bone mass, extremely low bone mass and osteoporosis), which is not including specified state of each position of the bone.
Therefore, in the field of treatments for osteoporosis, a method and system is needed to calculate and analyze distributed state of bone structural parameter of bone, distributed state of bone structural parameter with 3D graphic, according to operation process and image reconstruction, which is beneficial to orthopedist or related researcher.